1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle running-data recording device, particularly to a vehicle running-data recording device capable of recording moving tracks and environmental audio/video data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle running-data recording device is an electronic device installed in a Vehicle, which can digitally record, store, and display the speed, driving time, driving distance, operational parameters, and status information of the vehicle, and can print the data mentioned above. With those data, a vehicle running-data recording device can effectively record the driving behaviors of a driver and the process of a traffic accident so that a quantified, scientific and fully-intelligent management of vehicle running data can be achieved.
There is a Taiwan patent application No. 86210305 “Digital Vehicle Accident Recording Device”, which can capture the video information of vehicle collision during an accident. However, as it does not record the detailed vehicle running status, such as vehicle light usage, speed, turning, braking, etc., it cannot contribute much to the clarification of the accident liability.
There is also a Taiwan patent application No. 86220237 “Vehicle Running-Data Recording Device”, which can record the vehicle running data. However, as it does not record the environmental audio/video information, it cannot contribute much to the clarification of the accident liability either. Further, it needs to build extra connections to corresponding vehicle parts respectively; thus, the installation cost thereof is raised.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes a vehicle running-data recording device capable of recording moving tracks and environmental audio/video data, which can obtain and record the running data and the environmental audio/video data of a vehicle simultaneously, in order to overcome the abovementioned problems.